pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM105: Showdown on Poni Island!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis While working on her research project, Lillie travels around Poni Island observing the various Pokémon living there. Suddenly, her older brother Gladion appears before her. Lillie is happy to be reunited with her brother, whom she hasn't seen in a while, but then Ash and Gladion end up having a battle between their Lycanroc, Ash's Dusk & Gladion's Midnight. Episode Plot On Poni Island, Kiawe is training his Turtonator and Marowak by having them fight each other. As Sophocles is preparing Charjabug for its evolution, Mallow is at the market searching for ingredients for the Poni Radish dish, while Lana is fishing to pass the time for her mistress, Ida, to arrive, and Lillie takes photos of Pokémon she encounters on the island. Rotom, Pikachu and Ash runsto Hapu's house, wanting to face her in a battle. However, he sees nobody attending the garden. Suddenly, Nurse Joy approaches Ash, informing that she's patrolling the roads to find any trouble she could resolve. Ash asks does she know where Hapu is, and is told she's likely at the Ruins of Hope. There, Hapu, at the shrine, asks for Tapu Fini to make a contact to her grandfather, Sofu. She asks him what is she doing wrong not to get recognized by Tapu Fini, as she wants to become an Island Kahuna, like he did. The mist clears, and Hapu becomes disappointed that there is no response. Lillie continues taking photos of Pokémon. Suddenly, Snowy dashes away, and she follows it. Nearby, Lycanroc, Umbreon and Silvally fight each other; Gladion whistles for them to take a break from training. As he applauds them, Lillie and Snowy encounter him. At the ruins, Hapu comes back to Mudsdale, disappointed that she received no replies again. As the ruins are filled with water, Hapu walks away. Suddenly, Mudsdale steps in something, and becomes agitated. As Ash walks to the ruins, he encounters Hapu trying to subdue Mudsdale. He notices something shiny on Mudsdale's hoof; Pikachu uses Iron Tail to knock the item off, which is a Corsola horn. Mudsdale calms down, and Hapu praises Ash, seeing she failed to understand Mudsdale's feelings. She asks how can she repay Ash. The latter thinks for a bit, and points at Hapu's Z-Ring. Hapu is alarmed, for she does not want to part with the item that her grandfather passed to her. Ash corrects himself, since he wishes to battle Hapu, who is surprised at such a small request. Gladion explains he came to face Tapu Fini for a Grand Trial. Lillie giggles, since Ash came to the island and said the same thing. Gladion smiles, but admits he also came to ask Tapu Fini for a favor. Since it has the power to contact the people that have passed away, Gladion hopes he could talk to Tapu Fini about his father. Lillie gasps, as her hat is blown away by the wind. Umbreon returns the hat to Lillie, who thanks it, and reminds that their father passed away in an incident, while researching Ultra Wormholes. Gladion admits it was a long time, and he only remembers his father patting him on his head, with a warmth he could never forget. Lillie admits she knows nothing about her father, and has only seen his appearance from the photos. She didn't ask her mother about him, and felt that she shouldn't, either. Gladion feels the same, and is why he is training to challenge Tapu Fini. Lillie wishes to fulfill Gladion's wish, and decides to assist him in his training. Ash walks with Hapu, noting she must be really strong to have been trained by an Island Kahuna. He asks her for a battle, which Hapu refuses, since Ash is only in it for fun. Reminded he fought him yesterday, Hapu exclaims she thought he was the radish thief, and claims Ash has his companions to battle against. Ash replies he wants to face different challengers, to participate in the Grand Trial. Hapu questions him, since there is no Island Kahuna to undertake the Grand Trial. Ash smirks, since he wants to face Tapu Fini for that. Hapu stops, seeing Ash has no idea what the Grand Trail is. As Ash goes to explain, Hapu yells at him, since she watched her grandfather in battle, she knows it is a grand ceremonial battle to honor the Guardian Deities by accepting the challenge. Ash tries to calm her down, but fails, as Hapu exclaims he has to start over, and gets hit by Mudsdale away. He lands on a field, noting Lillie's presence. He turns around, and becomes shocked to see Gladion, who asks why did he fall down from the sky. Ash explains himself that he wanted to ask the stingy Hapu for a battle, and got kicked away. Hapu heard this, and chases Ash for his rude behavior, realizing he does not know what a Pokémon battle is. Lillie cuts their dispute, and introduces herself and Gladion to her. Hapu notes Lillie's politeness, and sees Gladion's tattered clothes. Although she offers to sew them back, Gladion refuses, and asks Ash for a battle. Lillie permits this, since Ash is a much more challenging opponent than she is, and adds that he also wishes to face Tapu Fini. Hapu is not impressed, but Ash asks of her to at least watch their battle, which she barely accepts. Gladion also asks of Ash to use his Lycanroc, which Ash gladly accepts. Hapu acts as a referee, and notices Ash's Lycanroc being different. Rotom fills her in that's a Dusk Lycanroc, a very rare form, which makes Hapu wonder who Ash really is. As the battle begins, Dusk Lycanroc uses Accelerock, while Midnight one uses Counter. Dusk Lycanroc tackles the Midnight one, who pushes it away with Counter, causing Dusk Lycanroc to bash into a wall. Despite this, Dusk Lycanroc endured the move, and repeats using Accelerock. Dusk Lycanroc bounces off the wall, which Hapu remarks that they are using the terrain to their advantage. Lillie points out that's what makes Ash unique, to use everything he has to his advantage. Dusk Lycanroc uses Bite, but Midnight Lycanroc jumps away. The latter takes the attack, but due to the jump, that damage from Bite is reduced. Hapu notes Gladion's formidable, too, who notes Ash's Lycanroc has changed, for it overcame its issue with its dirty fur. Ash admits it is due to their training with Tapu Bulu, which surprises Gladion and Hapu. Rotom adds that Tapu Bulu shared some berries with him, which makes Hapu anxious to know who Ash really is. Hapu tells Lillie that she feels these two sides are trying to bring out the strength out of their Pokémon. Lillie explains that Ash taught her that both the trainer and Pokémon have to draw the best out of each other, and it is the duty of the Island Kahuna to test that ability. Dusk Lycanroc uses Stone Edge, and hits the Midnight Lycanroc. The latter uses Swords Dance before attacking with Outrage. Dusk Lycanroc collides with Accelerock, and tries to use Bite to stop Outrage. However, Midnight Lycanroc punches the Dusk one, who endures the attack. Ash knows Outrage causes confusion after being used. Due to that, Midnight Lycanroc is confused, allowing Ash to press his Z-Ring to power Lycanroc up. The latter executes Splintered Stormshards, dealing heavy damage to Midnight Lycanroc. However, the latter has endured that attack, as Gladion counted on that. Rotom explains that the impact of the Z-Move caused Midnight Lycanroc to snap out of confusion. Hapu is amazed that Gladion bet on the Z-Move to cure confusion, while Lillie states Gladion and Lycanroc are in perfect sync to achieve that. Gladion sees that Dusk Lycanroc is now exhausted from using the Z-Move, while Ash is amazed at the tempo of this battle. Gladion, however, presses his Z-Ring, passing the power to Midnight Lycanroc. The latter executes the Devastating Drake Z-Move, which defeats the Dusk Lycanroc in an instant. As Gladion has won the battle, Ash rushes to his Lycanroc. He is pleased with Lycanroc's performance, while Gladion fist-bumps his Midnight Lycanroc. Lillie approaches Gladion, noting his Dragonium-Z, while Gladion admits he is not just pretending to train. Ash swears he will catch up to Gladion someday, and grins. Hapu notes these two sides gave their best, and she didn't anticipate this kind of battle. Suddenly, everyone looks to the sky, seeing Tapu Fini floating by. As the group walks away, Hapu asks Gladion does he stay at the Pokémon Center. Gladion denies, for his training purposes, he is camping outside. Ash hopes to join him, but Gladion walks away with his Umbreon into the forest. Debuts Move *Devastating Drake Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Oricorio (Sensu Style; JP), Mudsdale (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks who's the opponent Ash battles in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Gladion. The other answers are Nurse Joy (red), Hapu (green), and Ida (yellow). Gallery Ash and Rotom see Hapu is gone SM105 2.png Hapu fails to contact the spirit of her grandfather SM105 3.png Lillie encounters a Pinsir SM105 4.png Gladion has his Pokémon battle one another SM105 5.png The Ruins of Hope are barred with the tide SM105 6.png Mudsdale is aggravated SM105 7.png Ash removes a Corsola horn from Mudsdale's hoof SM105 8.png Ash sees Hapu has a Z-Ring SM105 9.png Gladion remembers his father patting him on the head SM105 10.png Mudsdale kicks Ash and Pikachu away SM105 11.png Gladion encounters Ash having fallen from the sky SM105 12.png Ash and Gladion's Lycanroc battle one another SM105 13.png Dusk Lycanroc uses the environment to his advantage SM105 14.png Midnight Lycanroc becomes confused from using Outrage SM105 15.png Ash uses the Lycanium Z to power Lycanroc up SM105 16.png Ash's Lycanroc strikes Gladion's Lycanroc SM105 17.png Gladion's Lycanroc fires Devastating Drake SM105 18.png Gladion and Lycanroc first-bump for the victory SM105 19.png Tapu Fini appears in the sky }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas